The function of a delta-sigma converter as it is known in the art is to accept an analog signal and produce an output pulse sequence at a pulse rate, or having a number of pulses within an interval, representative of the level of the analog signal input. A system for providing this function is described in R. DeFreitas, "The Low-cost Way to Send Digital Data," Electronic Design, 2, Jan. 18, 1974. It employs an analog integrator responsive to the output signal level and is controlled between directions of integration by a comparator and flip-flop coupled to an analog switch. The comparator causes the integrator output to oscillate about a predetermined reference level by switching the direction of integration at a rate corresponding to the integration slope and thus corresponding to the input signal level. The switching results in the generation of an output pulse. In this manner, a series of output pulses are provided which represent in frequency of occurrence, the analog input signal level.